Bomberman and The Mysterious Animal
by BlackLouie
Summary: Bomberman hears crying in the forest and finds a baby Louie in the middle of the night and he takes him home. But will Louie be an acceptable pet for him?
1. Chapter 1:The Noise

Bomberman And The Mysterious Animal.

Bomberman was walking to his friend, Black Bomber, who seemed to be unhappy because he lost his pet Tirra.

"It's okay Black bomber. You tried to keep him, but I guess he didn't like you." White Bomber laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Black Bomber yelled.

White Bomber fell silent for a few heart beats.

Later that night as White Bomber was going to bed...

"Ahhh! I had a great day!" White Bomber yawned.

As he was in bed sleeping, he dreamed of what pet Black Bomber would try and buy the next day until he heard a loud wail that came from a far away forest.

White bomber got up and went out side of his house, he ran over to the noise, the forest was like a maze and White Bomber kept getting near dead ends.

(Darn! Where is that sound?) He thought until he got a better hearing of it.

"Oh my flash light, duh!" He said as he took it out and flashed it at something, it wasn't some thing, it was some one. A baby animal who looked cute.

"*Gasp!* I know who you are! Your a Louie!" White Bomber gasped.

The baby GreenLouie stopped crying, it sat there looking at White Bomber for a while then it cried again.

"Aw, it's okay Louie. I will take you home and get you fed and a nice place to sleep." White Bomber said picking him up and comforting him.

Louie smiled a little and licked White Bomber.

"Okay, okay! Stop it! Lets go home." White Bomber said as they reached the house and he got Louie some water melons.

"I heard that you type of Louies like to eat these." He said as Louie ate it fast.

"Wow! You were hungry! Time for bed." White Bomber said picking up Louie and putting him in a basket that he found.

Louie let out a huge baby yawn and fell asleep.

"Good night Louie. Tomorrow me and you will do a lot of great things together." White Bomber said falling asleep too.

They both had a great sleep...

The next day...

"Hey, Louie? Louie?" White Bomber called as he noticed that Louie was out of bed.

He found Louie on top of the sink, he was playing in the water.

"No Louie! Don't do that! Bad boy!" White Bomber yelled.

Louie was not paying attention to him until White Bomber got him out of the sink.

"Now you know that was bad! You made a mess Louie, you know better than that!" White Bomber scolded him.

Louie began to cry.

"Looooooooooooouie! Looooooooooouie! Louie! Looooouie! Louieaaawh!" Louie cried.

"Um..Sorry Louie, please stop crying! I will take you out for a walk, please! Just stop crying!" White Bomber begged.

Louie stopped crying, he was still upset because of the sniffling sounds he made. He didn't like being yelled at.

White Bomber picked up the baby Louie and he walked him around his neighbor hood.

Louie was also teething on White Bomber's arms.

"Hey, why are you biting me?" White Bomber asked.

Louie was still teething.

"Don't do that, come on, stop it!" White Bomber told him by getting him off his arm.

Louie cried again.

"Loooooooooooooouie! Loooooooooooouie!" Louie cried, he was not even 2 months and he needed to teethe on something, so White Bomber went into the shop to get Louie a binky.

"Here Louie, try this." He said putting it in Louie's mouth.

Louie suckled on it, he was happy.

Black Bomber noticed the Louie that White Bomber had.

"Hey, White Bomber!" He called running up to him.

"What is it?" He turned around and asked.

"Where did you get that Louie? Those animals seem rare." Black Bomber wondered.

"I found him in the forest." White Bomber answered.

"Oh, do you think I can find one?" Black Bomber asked.

"Maybe, try looking today." White Bomber suggested.

"Good idea! Bye!" Black Bomber ran off.

"Bye!" White Bomber called back.

Louie rubbed on White Bomber, he liked him.

"Louie! Louie! Louie, ha!" Louie laughed.

"Aw, you really like being with me, huh?" White Bomber asked.

"Louie!" Louie answered.

But Mach Bomber didn't like Louies in his family, he never wanted a friend who owned a Louie, as White Bomber approached, he showed Mach Bomber the Louie.

"Hey, I thought I said that I don't wanna see those ugly Kangaroo-like animals again!" He yelled as he slammed the door shut.

"Fine! I'm leaving! Louie is an acceptable animal in my book!" White Bomber shouted as he turned back and when home.

White Bomber puts Louie down for a moment,he then gave him a bottle filled with milk. Louie sniffed it, than he drank it.

"See, you should drink your milk Louie, it will make you grow up big and strong!" White Bomber said as Louie was drinking.

After a few months, Louie grew 2 inches bigger.

"Wow, your getting bigger Louie, look at you!" White Bomber noticed.

Louie rolled over in his bed, he woke up with a huge yawn, his sharp teeth showing.

"And you grew in some teeth too!" White Bomber said looking surprised.

Closing his mouth slowly, he looked at his owner and smiled. Sticking out his pink tongue.

White Bomber watched as Louie was grooming himself, he liked his owner.

Black Bomber was in peril when he didn't find a Louie. He felt angry and frustrated, so he left it alone.

Louie and White Bomber went out side to play that following day, they read books together and swam together, they even went on road trips together.

White Bomber loved his new pet Louie and Louie liked his new owner.

They both got home and relaxed.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2:Black Bomber's new Louie

Bomberman and The Mysterious Animal Part 2.

Bomberman woke up and noticed that his baby Louie was still asleep which it appeared that Louie has gotten bigger.

"Hey, Louie?" White Bomber whispered but Louie didn't wake up yet.

"Oh, he still must be tired from his trip with me to the beach." White Bomber thought.

White Bomber puts a bowl full of fresh watermelons next to Louie so that he didn't have to get on top of the sink anymore. Louie sensed that watermelon smell.

"Louie? Are you awake?" White Bomber asked.

Louie opened his eyes slowly and yawned, his small pink tongue was sticking out of his mouth.

"Aw, hi." White Bomber greeted petting Louie's head.

Louie licked White Bomber's round pink hands.

"Well I'm glad to see you're awake. Do you want to go into town?" White Bomber asked.

"Louie!" Louie cheered, he leaped out of his small bed and ran around White Bomber on his fourlegs and hoped over his bed, wagging his black tiped tail.

"Okay, come on! Lets go!" White Bomber replied as Louie walked by his side.

Black Bomber was very angry and wanted a pet Louie, not even the pet shops owned a Louie.

"Your still looking for a Louie?" White Bomber asked him.

"*Sigh* Yes. I can't find one." Black Bomber replied no willing to look at his friends face.

"Come on! we can go into the forest and help you look for one!" White Bomber said and they walked over to the deep forest where Louie was found.

Louie hopped around White Bomber as they were walking, as he hopped he scented another animal and ran far into the forest.

"Wait Louie! Come back!" White Bomber called as he and Black Bomber ran after him.

Louie kept running and didn't notice that there was a rock on the log his was running on, he triped and rolled. He accidentally bumped into an animal.

It was another Louie, but this one was blue!

"Are you okay Louie?" White Bomber asked.

The blue Louie looked at the Green one that White Bomber had, it turned its head to one side looking at Black Bomber.

"Hey, a Louie! Black Bomber! I found you a blue Louie!" White Bomber called.

"*Gasp!* Hi there you!" Black Bomber said picking up the blue Louie.

The blue Louie looked at Black Bomber and licked him.

"Ha ha! I think I will name you HoppingLouie!" Black Bomber said as HoppingLouie laughed.

"Aw, Louie, you found a friend." White Bomber replied.

"Louie!" Louie said with a smile.

White Bomber and Black Bomber went back home with their Louies that night.

"Well Louie, we had a great day and Black Bomber has a Louie as well just like you but he's and you're green!" White Bomber said petting Louie.

Louie yawned and sent to sleep. White Bomber did the same.

At Black Bomber's house...

Black Bomber and HoppingLouie were getting ready for bed as well.

"Okay HoppingLouie, it's time for bed, so you will have to sleep in the basket near the washing room." Black Bomber suggested as he put HoppingLouie in the washing room and cracked the door shut and put a chair close it.

HoppingLouie wanted to sleep with his owner and howled. And whined like a little puppy, he scratched the door and howled again. Then he squeezed out of the washing room and went up the stairs looking for Black Bomber.

He found his owners bed and noticed Black Bomber bed sleeping he went next to the bed and started to howl and whine.

"Looooooooooooooouie!*Whimper, whimper!* Looooooooooooooooooooouie!" Hopping Louie whined.

"Oh alright,you can sleep in my bed." Black Bomber said picking him up and putting him on the other side of the bed. Black Bomber put the covers on his baby Louie, HoppingLouie yawned and fell asleep.

The next day...

White Bomber woke up and looked at Louie, he was even bigger than he was yesterday, like a big kids size, more like a teenage Louie.

"Hey Louie, you've gotten a lot bigger huh boy?" White Bomber said petting Louie's head.

The curled up Louie opened his eyes and put his head up, he let out a huge yawn, his sharp teeth and pink tongue showing.

"Louie." Louie replied sitting up and putting his head on his paws.

"Aw, are you okay Louie?" White Bomber asked.

"Louie." Louie answered, not feeling very good.

White Bomber felt his body temperature. Louie felt hotter than ever.

"Aw, you must have a fever." White Bomber replied.

"Louie,Louie Louie." Louie said with a painful tone.

"Aw, is it your stomache Louie?" White Bomber asked.

"Looouie!" Louie wailed in pain.

"It will be okay, I will find out what you ate. Now, let me think, did you eat something you weren't supposed to eat?" White Bomber asked.

"Louie." Louie answered.

"I don't know what you said but I'll be right back!" White Bomber replied running into the kitchen and got out a popsicle stick and ran back to where Louie was.

"Okay Louie I want you to say ah." White Bomber said as Louie opened his mouth as wide as he could.

White Bomber looked into his mouth while pessing the stick on his tongue, he was able to look down his throat.

He didn't even see a thing.

"I don't see a thing down your throat Louie." White Bomber said as Louie closed his mouth.

"Louie." Louie replied as he was lying down in his bed.

"I will call Dr. Ein then and see what he can do about it, okay boy?" White Bomber suggested petting his head.

White Bomber got on the phone with Ein and told him that his pet Louie was sick and he needed to come over, Ein replied that he would be there and white Bomber waited.

A knock on the door came.

White Bomber opened it, it was Ein and his tools.

"So Louie is sick, that's not good. I will see what the problem is." Ein said walking up to Louie.

He checked is mouth like White Bomber did and figured it out.

"What's wrong with Louie?" White Bomber asked.

"My temp finder says that he ate a watermelon with evil germs in it. Have you been washing your fruit?" Ein asked.

"Yes, but not this one, I forgot to wash it after we went out for our walk, oh I'm so sorry Louie!" White Bomber apologized.

"Well White Bomber, you will have travel in side of Louie and stop the germs from spreading." Ein replied.

"What!? Me inside my pet Louie, Louie do you agree with that?" White Bomber asked.

"Louie! (If it is to save my life then yes!)" Louie answered.

"See, Louie agrees.

"Okay fine. Make me small!" White Bomber yelled as he was shunk by Ein's ray.

Ein picked up White Bomber and opened Louie's mouth, he placed White Bomber on his tongue and closed his mouth.

"Ew...Smelly Louie breath! And his tongue is so wet! Ew ew ew!" White Bomber complained as he walked towards the back of Louie's tongue.

White Bomber looked down Louie's deep throat and saw his stomache acid. White Bomber jumped back.

Louie swallowed.

White Bomber was sliding over to his throat, he noticed a red punching bag like-thing and held on to it, but he was slipping and fell down into Louie's belly.

"Ahg! It's so smelly in here!" White Bomber said, he even heard Louie's belly growl from the stomache ache that he had. He walked through Louie's belly and found the watermelon with the germs eating it.

"Hey you! Stop hurting Louie!" He yelled as he bombed the germs. Louie felt it and quenched his eyes shut, it hurt for a moment then looked around.

"Louie? Louie!" Louie cheered, he was all better.

White Bomber climbed back up Louie's throat,Louie was hacking and coughing, he coughed up White Bomber, who was back to his normal size.

"Ew! Louie slob! I'm not doing that again! If you get sick Louie, I'm finding you medicine!" White Bomber said washing himself in the tub.

"Well my work here is done!" Ein said leaving as Black Bomber came by with his HoppingLouie who was a big teenage size Louie as well.

"So White Bomber, how is Louie?" He asked.

"He got sick, but now he's better." White Bomber replied.

"Oh hi there Louie, you wanna play with HoppingLouie? He's your size." Black Bomber asked as HoppingLouie ran over to Louie attackling him playfully.

Louie attackled him down too and they both ran around each other and chased their black tipped tails.

"Wow,they seem to like each other!" Black Bomber laughed.

"Yeah they do." White Bomber replied.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3:The Protection Against Danger

Bomberman and The Mysterious Animal Part 3.

HoppingLouie was tackled down and Louie got off of him.

"Louie!" HoppingLouie laughed playfully.

But White Bomber's Louie wanted to take a nap due to all that sickness that he had. He yawned and walked over to his bed and fell asleep.

HoppingLouie was also tired. He walked over to Louie and slept next to him in his bed, their bellies rising up and down.

"Aw, look at them, they are so cute when their sleeping next to each other." White Bomber quoted.

"They do." Black Bomber agreed.

HoppingLouie put his head on Louie's back, still sleeping as Louie moved his head in his sleep.

"Well White Bomber, would you like to go into town for today while we wait for our Louies to wake up?" Black Bomber asked.

"Sure, lets go!" White Bomber replied as they left the house and went into town.

Mach Bomber was getting a Tirra for himself and for White Bomber's Louie, he hated Louie so much that he wanted to buy a Tirra to kill it.

"Hi Mach Bomer, what are you doing?" White Bomber asked.

"Oh I was uh...Buying this Tirra so that I can have a pet for my own." Mach Bomber lied, the white Tirra roared and also licked his owner.

"Okay King Tirra stop it! That's what I decided to name you." Mach Bomber said petting him.

"Well we might get our Louies and walk into the forest if you'd like to join us Mach Bomber." Black Bomber asked.

"No thanks, I've go things to do." He replied.

As they both got home Louie and HoppingLouie were both awake, they both walked up to thier owners.

"Did you have a nice nap Louie?" White Bomber asked.

"Louie! Louie Louie!" Louie answered feeling a lot better than before.

"Okay White Bomber, lets go to the forest and take our Louies for a walk so that they could do their business and we can find cool stuff!" Black Bomber said.

"Right, come on Louie, lets go!" White called as Louie came.

"Come on HoppingLouie!" Black Bomber shouted as HoppingLouie ran over to him and rubbed on his legs, he wanted to be petted.

Black Bomber pets his Louie and they both walked into the deep forest, where Mach Bomber was waiting for them, he had his King Tirra trained for killing Louies.

White Bomber heard a roar in the forest, they looked around but saw nothing, Louie and HoppingLouie were behind the trees using the tree as their potty, they lifted their leg and wet the tree.

"Hey Black Bomber, did you hear a roar?" White Bomber asked looking worried.

"No, it must be in you-" Black Bomber cut off.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAR!" King Tirra roared as ran towards White Bomber.

Black Bomber didn't know what to do.

"Louie! Where are you! I need you! LOOOOOOOUIE!" White Bomber yelled.

Louie heard his owner scream, he ran over to the danger. He bared his teeth and ran towards the Tirra that was trying to attack White Bomber, Louie opened his jaws and leaped onto Mach Bomber's King Tirra.

Louie bites King Tirra's neck.

"Louie? You kill that Tirra!" White Bomber cheered.

HoppingLouie watched the fight while hiding behind a tree next to Black Bomber.

(That Louie can fight?) Black Bomber asked in his thoughts.

"I trained Louie as a baby to fight if you want to know why he's fighting that Tirra to death!" White Bomber explained.

Mach Bomber saw that his King Tirra was in trouble.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Mach Bomber yelled.

"Mach Bomber?" White Bomber asked.

"King Tirra use you horn drill on that Louie!" Mach Bomber ordred.

"Louie look out!" White Bomber gasped as Louie dodged King Tirra and used a move that White Bomber never saw before.

"That's a vinewhip White Bomber!" Ein said coming in.

"Oh, Louie use your vinewhip!" White Bomber ordered.

Louie did as he was told. The vinewhip hit King Tirra but it did effect him at all.

"Louie's biting attacks work more White Bomber, try having Louie bite King Tirra again!" Black Bomber said.

HoppingLouie was still watching the fight.

Louie was on all four legs running towards King Tirra again, he opened his mouth, his long sharp Louie teeth showing to tell King Tirra that he was dangerous and the protecter of his owner.

"King Tirra stop him!" Mach Bomber ordered.

King Tirra attacked Louie first, pounding down and on the ground. Louie didn't give up, he leaped on King Tirra and bit his neck again.

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrraa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" King Tirra howled in pain.

Louie kept his attacker in his teeth.

"King Tirra get away from Louie then attack him with you skull bash!" Mack Bomber ordered again.

"Louie, hang in there!" White Bomber shouted.

Black Bomber noticed that Louie was weak and he was having trouble attacking the white beast.

King Tirra grabbed Louie in his teeth and launched him into the air.

"Looooooouie!" Louie yelped.

"No Louie! Give him your vinewhip again!" White Bomber panicked.

Louie did the vinewhip attack again and King Tirra was trapped in it. Louie ran over to him and scratched King Tirra.

"Tirra! Tirra!" King Tirra whined.

Mach Bomber didn't like Louies and he was killing both HoppingLouie and Louie.

"Fine! King Tirra! Attack that blue Louie!" Mach Bomber ordered.

"No! Not my poor HoppingLouie!" Black Bomber wailed.

As King Tirra got out of the vinewhip attack, he ran towards HoppingLouie as he got closer Louie got in front of HoppingLouie, defended him from the evil Tirra.

"Louie!" Louie shouted.

King Tirra got ready to attack, but Louie took the advantage over him and punched King Tirra to the tree with his mighty paws.

White Bomber watched as his pet Louie was attacking the threat. Mach Bomber was angry at White Bomber so much that he wanted to kill his Louie, he hated those animals.

"Mach Bomber take your animal and leave! Louie won!" White Bomber yelled.

"Grrr. Fine! King Tirra! Stop! Lets go!" He called as King Tirra stopped attacking Louie and ran off with his owner.

Louie was hurt and weak.

"Louie, are you okay boy!?" White Bomber asked.

"Louie, Louie!" Louie answered with a scar that showed on his white muzzle near his black shiny nose.

"How is Louie?" Black Bomber asked.

"He just has a tiny scar on his muzzle." White Bomber sighed in relief.

HoppingLouie licked Louie's muzzle thanking him for his life. He was a very shy Louie and didn't want to fight King Tirra who was that strong.

"Aw, it's okay Louie. You showed him who's boss!" Black Bomber prasied him while petting him and rubbing his white belly.

"Louie, ha! Louie!" Louie laughed.

"Aw, you like that, huh Louie?" White Bomber asked.

"Come on, lets warn someone about this!" Black Bomber decided.

"Okay, let's go then!" White Bomber agreed as Louie followed with HoppingLouie behind him.

"Hey police bomber sir! Do you know this bomber? He goes by the name Mach Bomber, he tryed to kill my Louie and I!" White Bomber explained.

"I know him, and we will deal with him now! Come on boys, lets get him!" The police bomber shouted to his men and they were off.

"Alright guys, lets go back home for the day. Mach bomber gave us a hard time today. I forgot that he hated you guys and I'm sorry if I got you into this mess HoppingLouie." White Bomber apologized again.

"Louie Louie!" HoppingLouie replied licking White Bomber's face. He stood up on his two legs, he was taller than him.

"Wow!" Black Bomber gasped as he saw how tall is Louie was, even Louie stood up on his two legs, he was the same hieght as HoppingLouie, both of them were taller than thier owners.

"They are tall, but they're not adult Louies yet, maybe another or two and they will be bigger than ever!" White Bomber replied.

"Well, I'm going back to my house, I need to feed HoppingLouie and get him to bed." Black Bomber said as he and HoppingLouie left.

"Here Louie boy! Your supper is ready!" White Bomber called as he put down the wash watermelons in the bowl and gave it to Louie. Louie walked on all four legs again and bent down to eat.

White Bomber was petting Louie's back while he made himself dinner as well. Shrimp and noodles.

"Who's a good boy Louie?" White Bomber asked.

"Louie!(I am!)" Louie replied with a smile.

After eating his watermelons, Louie yawned and walked over to his bed that night to sleep, he curled up and tucked his muzzle in his tail.

White Bomber was getting ready for bed and went to look out the window, then he went to bed. He was thinking about Louie a lot and what a great pet he had until he fell asleep.

Louie was far into his dream.

The next day...

Louie was still sleeping, his bed was covered by his big body under his wieght. Louie was even bigger now, as White Bomber go out of bed he noticed that Louie was older now.

"Hey, your an adult now Louie, aw look at you. Its been 3 months and now your all grown up!" White Bomber cheered.

Louie twiched his ears and woke up with a huge yawn, his big tongue sticking out of mouth.

"Louie! Louie Louie Louie!" Louie replied yawning.

White Bomber rubbed Louie's belly and he gave him a treat.

Louie smiled and licked White Bomber he liked who this was going.:)

To Be continued...


	4. Chapter 4:BlackLouie VS King Tirra

Bomberman and The Mysterious Animal Part 4.

Louie was licking White Bomber over and over again until he stopped and wagged his tail.

"Oh that's right, you need to be fed!" White Bomber jumped to his feet and cut Louie more watermelons and washed them off.

Louie was happy and he ate it fast.

"That's a good boy." White Bomber said brushing his fur.

"Louie *Puuurrr*" Louie purred.

"I didn't know you can purr. I wonder why you did purr when you were a baby Louie?" White Bomber asked.

"Louie!(I was a baby and baby Louies can't purr yet.)" Louie replied.

"Oh, maybe baby Louies can't purr until their older." White Bomber guessed.

Black Bomber noticed that Mach Bomber was being yelled at by the cops the morning and gave him a warning to say away from those Louies or else he was going to jail.

"Okay okay! I can't control my Tirra, I told him not to attack those Louies!" Mach Bomber lied.

"Well, we will be off then, you'd better train that Tirra to be nice or face prison bars and bad food." The police bomber warned. But Mach Bomber was still planning to kill both of the Louies.

Behind the bushes, two red eyes were glowing. It was another mystery animal in which no Bomber found out about yet.

The red eyed animal walked around Mach Bomber's house, he wanted to help White Bomber's Louie out so he decided to watch King Tirra.

Mach Bomber was noticing the red eyed animal outside.

"Hey you! Your a Louie still! Get away from here!" He yelled throwing a rock at the BlackLouie as it ran way and into the forest.

White Bomber and Black Bomber went over to Bomber coaster lake with their Louies, who were taller than any other Bomber at the theme park.

HoppingLouie points is muzzle at the food stand and whines to his owner Black Bomber.

"You want cotton candy? Okay boy, slow down!" Black Bomber replied as White Bomber and Louie followed.

"Hey sir, I would like some cotton candy, please." Black Bomber said to the the bomber running the candy stand.

"Okay, that will be 20 GB please." He answered as Black Bomber gave him the money.

"Here HoppingLouie." Black Bomber said giving Hopping Louie the cone. HoppingLouie ate it super fast.

"Did you feed him this morning?" White Bomber asked until he looked the other way and saw a BlackLouie from the distance, it stared at them with normal look.

"Hey Black Bomber look! It's a BlackLouie!"White Bomber shouted as he walked towards it.

The BlackLouie leaped back, afraid of being hit.

"No, no, no BlackLouie! It's okay, I won't hurt you." White Bomber said petting him.

"Grrr raaaawrr!" BlackLouie growled in happiness.

"What did I do!" Whiter Bomber leaped back until he heard BlackLouie purr.

"*Gasp!* Your a legendary Louie aren't you?" White Bomber asked.

The BlackLouie roared in agreement and smiled. He wanted to help Louie and HoppingLouie by killing King Tirra when Louie needed help defeating it.

"This is a rare Louie then. And he is very nice, but those red eyes make him look so evil." Black Bomber jumped back.

"No, he's a good Louie. All Louies are good!" White Bomber replied petting BlackLouie again.

"Hey BlackLouie, you wanna come home with me then?" Black Bomber asked.

BlackLouie shook is head, he liked living in the forest where it was nice and warm, he only came to protect Louie and their group from King Tirra.

"Oh, your here to help us then?" White Bomber asked.

BlackLouie shook is head, he was there to help.

"See Black Bomber, he loves his home and he will never leave it." White Bomber pointed out.

"I see." Black Bomber sighed.

HoppingLouie walked up to the BlackLouie and sniffed him, Louie did the same making BlackLouie freeze for 2 heart beats. Then he moved up to the side of bomber coaster lake.

"Hey BlackLouie? Where are you going?" White Bomber asked.

"Rrrrrrrrrroooooooooooar!(I'm going back into the forest to hunt and watch for that Mach Bomber and King Tirra!)" BlackLouie replied in a roar.

White Bomber and Black Bomber walked through the theme park have fun with their Louies, they played in the slides and ran in the roller coaster areas. Soon, they all went home for the day.

As they were walking through the forest to get home, King Tirra was sent by Mach Bomber to go and kill those Louies, King Tirra was on it.

By the time White Bomber was getting his pet to his house, King Tirra was hiding behind the tree. He was about to leap until BlackLouie came from the bushes and charged at him.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!" BlackLouie roared showing his tongue and his large sharp teeth.

"Tirra!" King Tirra looked back seeing BlackLouie charge towards him.

BlackLouie leaped on him and bit his back, King Tirra yowled in angony and tried to shake BlackLouie off and he ended up hurting himself.

King Tirra was in terrible trouble, it was hurt badly and he was trying to move, but BlackLouie scratched him and clawed at him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Tirra, Tirra Tirra!(I quit! you can stop now!)" King Tirra wailed giving up.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAR!(GET OUT OF MY FOREST!) BlackLouie roared really loudly.

The Tirra ran away.

BlackLouie was also protecting Louie and HoppingLouie from him like he was trying to do earlier.

Mach Bomber was waiting and saw how King Tirra looked, he was badly injured and hurt and he couldn't move anymore.

"Who did that to you!?" Mach Bomber asked him.

"Tirra!(A BlackLouie!)" King Tirra replied.

"A BlackLouie! When I find it, I will kill it!" Mach Bomber said as he planned his next idea.

At White Bomber's House...

"So Louie, what do you think of BlackLouie? Is he a nice animal or what?" White Bomber asked.

"Louie!" Louie answered.

"Yeah, I have to agree, he is nice, and will protect you guys while we are in the forest." White Bomber said while making Louie lunch.

Louie wasn't as sure, but if BlackLouie was going to save them, then he agreed with the idea.

To Be continued...


	5. Chapter 5:Louie Napped!

Bomberman And The Mysterious Animal Part 5.

Black Bomber ran inside White Bomber's house, he noticed the noise between King Tirra and BlackLouie, but he didn't understand why they were roaring.

"Hmm...That is strange, I think BlackLouie was fighting with that Tirra or he was upset. I don't know." White Bomber answered.

"I don't know either, but I trust that he will save us from that Tirra." Black Bomber replied.

Louie was walking around Black Bomber, he rubbed up against his legs to warn him that he was useful in battles as well.

"Aw, hi there Louie, I love you too!" Black Bomber said petting him and scratching his ears.

"Louie,Louie Louie Louie Louie Louie! Louie Louie?(Are you going to depend on me to help you guys out as well?)" Louie asked.

"Sure!" White Bomber replied, not really understanding what Louie said.

"Louie!(Yay!)"Louie cheered.

HoppingLouie walked up to White Bomber and licked his round pink hands.

"Aw, hello there HoppingLouie. I like you too!" White Bomber greeted him, letting him lick his hands.

"Louie! Ooooooooooooooooooooow!" HoppingLouie howled like a wolf.

"My Louie doesn't howl, that's odd..." White Bomber said feeling confused.

"He did that when I first had him as a baby Louie, I think his mother and father howled too. And he learned it." Black Bomber guessed.

BlackLouie walked over to White Bomber's house, feeling great that he protected his forest, but he didn't know that Mach Bomber was planning to make KingTirra stronger and making him kill extra well.

"Raaaaaaaawwwwwr!" BlackLouie greeted White Bomber from outside.

"Oh, hey there BlackLouie? Do you want to come inside?" White Bomber asked.

"Raaaawr! Roar!" BlackLouie answered as White Bomber let him in.

"Here, do you like watermelons?" White Bomber asked.

"*Hiss!*" BlackLouie hissed and pushed the bowl away.

"Oh, what do you eat?" Black Bomber asked.

"Raaaaawr!(Tirra meat and Cappacornia!)" BlackLouie replied.

"Some meat?" Black Bomber asked.

BlackLouie stuck out his tongue when he heard that word.

"I have some Tirra meat for you." Black Bomber said handing the meat over to him.

BlackLouie ate it super fast, licking his muzzle. Then he yawned, his big tongue and teeth showing. Then he went over to the chair to sleep.

"Hey, BlackLouie that's my chair!" White Bomber shouted as he ran over to him, but BlackLouie growled in his sleep, he wanted to rest. White Bomber backed away.

Black Bomber laughed as BlackLouie was moving in his sleep. Dreaming about killing King Tirra, who was always his enemy.

Louie and HoppingLouie were both playing outside, they both didn't notice King Tirra in their yard, hiding until he had his chance.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR! TIRRA!" King Tirra roared as he ran towards Louie and HoppingLouie.

"Louie!" They both yelped.

BlackLouie quickley woke up and protected them both, defending them from King Tirra.

White Bomber and Black Bomber noticed the trouble and watched as BlackLouie was ready to fight, but he still didn't know how strong King Tirra got until the first attack was made, but he dodged it in time.

"Go BlackLouie! Kill that Tirra!" White Bomber shouted.

BlackLouie was biting and clawing at King Tirra. King Tirra fought back and clawed at BlackLouie's throat.

"Roooooooooooooooooooooooooar !" BlackLouie roared in agony.

King Tirra charged at him and attacked with his long yellowish horn, hurting BlackLouie painfully.

"Raaaaaaaawr!*Snarl!*" BlackLouie roared again.

BlackLouie used his crush claw on King Tirra who wasn't paying attention as much after that move.

"Tirra! Rooooooooooooaaaaaaawr!" King Tirra growled, not giving up until BlackLouie was dead.

BlackLouie wasn't going down that easy. He attacked King Tirra and didn't let him go.

"Move you stupid Tirra of mine!" Mach Bomber yelled as he pushed King Tirra out of the way.

(If you want to kill a Louie, you will have to do it yourself!) Mach Bomber said in his thoughts.

A big cage fell over BlackLouie. He was trapped.

"Roooooooooooooooooooar!" BlackLouie roared as he was banging on the cage with his head.

"No! BlackLouie!" White Bomber shouted.

Mach Bomber ran away in a truck, with BlackLouie stuck inside of the cage.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!" BlackLouie cried, tears slowly leaking out of his eyes and onto his white cheeks.

"No! We can't let Mach Bomnber do this! Come on Louie and everyone! We have to stop him!" White Bomber said as he ran after the truck.

Louie was the first one to leap onto the back of the truck, he was almost close to freeing BlackLouie, but the truck started to go at super speed and Louie fell off of the truck, rolling over to White Bomber.

"No!" White Bomber shouted.

"Louie." Louie replied in a said tone.

HoppingLouie was worried too. Even Black Bomber wanted to save him.

"We can't give up! We must save BlackLouie!" White Bomber said as they all agreed and ran after him and the King Tirra who was running after the truck and jumped in the back by BlackLouie's cage.

"How will we save him?" Black Bomber asked.

"We will follow the tracks that the truck has made!" White Bomber pointed towards the tire tracks.

"Oh, lets go!" Black Bomber replied as they all ran for their friend.

BlackLouie was feeling sad, he didn't want to die. He howled in his cage.

"Shut up back there! Next time you won't try to interfere with my plans and you will be lucky now, won't you!?" Mach Bomber shouted in an angry tone.

BlackLouie was silent, tears were still coming out of his red eyes. He looked up and noticed a lock on his cage, but he didn't care, he needed White Bomber's help.

King Tirra was laughing at him. For once, he beat the strongest Louie alive!

White Bomber and friends were coming for him, no matter what they had to go through. They were going to help him. Louie was running on his feet, jumping over logs and tree stumps that had died in the past, he was sure to win if he found King Tirra and his evil owner.

HoppingLouie wasn't wanting a second fight between the two mysterious animals who couldn't get along. BlackLouie was going to be killed.

"Okay White Bomber, so how are we going to save BlackLouie, and get him away from that evil Mach Bomber?" Black Bomber asked.

"We are going to have to use Louie and HoppingLouie to attack King Tirra and we will save BlackLouie by taking Mach Bomber's keys and unlock BlackLouie from the cage? Is that easy enough?" White Bomber asked.

"Yes. It is my friend." Black Bomber agreed.

All four of them ran into the deepest forest where the truck was headed, they all knew that BlackLouie won't be in that cage for long, because White Bomber and his three other helpers were coming. He promised that.

BlackLouie was waiting for them. He sat in his cage with a small smile on his face, he knew that help was on it's way.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6:The Chase

Bomberman and The Mysterious Animal Part 6.

"Hey Louie, let me ride you!" White Bomber said as Louie lets him get on top of his back while Black Bomber was riding on his own pet Louie as well.

"Don't worry BlackLouie! We're coming!" Black Bomber shouted as his own Louie ran ahead with Louie behind carrying White Bomber.

Mach Bomber was laughing and listening to music in his truck while BlackLouie was waiting for his rescue, he wagged his tail as he noticed White Bomber coming up to the truck from behind.

"We have him now!" White Bomber said as he got closer.

"HoppingLouie, can you run a little faster?" Black Bomber asked as HoppingLouie was speeding up to White Bomber and the truck.

King Tirra noticed them and roared to his owner, pointing at White Bomber and Black Bomber.

"What!?" Mach Bomber replied as he looked in the mirror and saw them coming up to his truck at full speed. He turned on the speed boosters and the truck was rolling along the road as quick as a big pommy dragon.

"Don't worry BlackLouie, we are coming!" White Bomber shouted as Louie jumped from tree to tree, White Bomber was still holding on to his back.

"Nice job Louie!" White Bomber said petting him on his head.

"Loooooooouie!" Louie cheered as he caught up to Mach Bomber's truck.

"Hey you! Get off! This is my truck and you can't stop me from killing this rare BlackLouie! And once he's dead, your Louie is next!" Mach Bomber threatened.

HoppingLouie was behind Louie and White Bomber. He looked afraid but he kept going.

"Hey! Mach Bomber, take this!" Black Bomber yelled as he threw a Bomb into the truck.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Mach Bomber shouted as the truck went out of control.

"His truck is still going! It won't stop!" White Bomber pointed out.

"Ha! Your bombs won't work on my truck! You lose this round! Ha ha ha ha!" Mach Bomber laughed.

"Oh sure!" Black Bomber teased.

Mach Bomber was now at powerful speed, his truck was faster than Louie and HoppingLouie.

"We are losing them!" White Bomber complained.

"We lost them." Black Bomber replied as their Louies came to a quick halt.

"It's getting late, we should camp out here for tonight." White Bomber suggested.

"Okay, but I hope that BlackLouie will be okay when we get to him." Black Bomber prayed.

"He will. I know that he will." White Bomber yawned.

HoppingLouie was sleeping before Black Bomber was in his sleeping bag, Louie let out a huge yawn and went to sleep by White Bomber, his tail moving slowly in his sleep.

Mach Bomber and King Tirra where sleeping in their parked truck near a big tree. BlackLouie was still in the cage, he was sleeping too. He dreamed of being free again.

During the night, 3 more Louies were sneaking by because they heard that BlackLouie was going to be killed, they all hid behind the bushes and waited.

The next day...

"Okay guys, let's go! We must save BlackLouie!" White Bomber announced as Louie woke up with another yawn and HoppingLouie woke up and stretched.

"Okay HoppingLouie, are you ready?" Black Bomber asked.

"Louie!" HoppingLouie answered.

"Let's kick some Tirra and Mach Bomber butt!" White Bomber replied as they rode on top of their Louies and went after Mach Bomber.

Mach Bomber was still sleeping, he was very tired from the trip that White Bomber was able to reach the truck, with Black Bomber coming from behind.

"Shh...We must get the keys from Mach Bomber. You watch the Tirra and I will get the keys." White Bomber whispered.

"Okay." Black Bomber replied quietly.

"Okay Louie, we have to be quiet." White Bomber warned him.

"Louie." Louie replied in a soft tone.

White Bomber was trying to grab the keys from Mach Bomber so that he could free BlackLouie from his up coming death.

Black Bomber was watching King Tirra sleep, making sure that he wasn't waking up.

"Okay Louie, go get the keys with your teeth and hand them to me." White Bomber whispered.

Louie followed his orders and reached for the keys, his ears lower than before. He grabbed the keys in his teeth and handed them to White Bomber. Then they both walked over to Black Bomber and HoppingLouie.

"King Tirra is still asleep." Black Bomber said.

"Good, hold on BlackLouie." White Bomber replied as he unlocked the cage door and BlackLouie was set free.

"Riiir!" BlackLouie growled quietly.

"Okay, lets go." White Bomber whispered as King Tirra opened one eye. He noticed White Bomber and his friends.

He roared to his owner who woke up in a quick flash.

"Hey! That BlackLouie is mine now! And I will do any thing to kill it! Get them King Tirra!" Mach Bomber shouted as he let King Tirra go and he was off. Chasing Louie, White Bomber, Black Bomber, and HoppingLouie.

BlackLouie was near Mach Bomber, ready to kill him.

"You think you can kill me? Well you're wrong, you stupid Louie!" Mach Bomber laughed.

BlackLouie growled and roared, he attacked Mach Bomber, but he was armored.

"Ha ha ha! Now you can't get me! I told you, you stupid BlackLouie!" Mach Bomber laughed again.

BlackLouie ran off and caught up with King Tirra, who was trying to kill his friends.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR!" BlackLouie roared, his teeth showing and his deep mouth.

King Tirra was tackled on.

"Tirra!" King Tirra howled until he heard his owner calling him.

"King Tirra, you may come back! We will take this fight up on the lava mountains!" Mach Bomber shouted as King Tirra ran back to him.

"BlackLouie, it will be best if we split up for now. Will you be okay traveling on your own?" White Bomber asked.

"Roar!" BlackLouie roared.

"Okay, we will catch Mach Bomber too. We will take this path." White Bomber replied.

BlackLouie went his own way and White Bomber and friends took the other way.

"So BlackLouie is going to help us find Mach Bomber by taking his own path?" Black Bomber asked.

"Yes. It will be easy that way." White Bomber answered as Louie pointed his nose to the truck.

"That's Mach Bomber alright. He is trying to fight us at a dangerous place! Come on Louie, lets go kick his butt!" White Bomber shouted.

Black Bomber and HoppingLouie followed from behind.

Black Louie looked back, he wished to stay together, but he knew that White Bomber was always right at times.

Louie was wall jumping as White Bomber was holding on to him tightly, Black Bomber was riding on his Louie as well, having him do wall jumps and faster jump ways.

"No one will stop me! Not even that stupid GreenLouie!" Mach Bomber snorted as King Tirra growled.

White Bomber knew that his challenge was about to begin.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7:The Three Louies revealed!

Bomberman And The Mysterious Animal Part 7.

Louie was running at tough speed, his legs bristling in the wind. White Bomber knew that they could get to Mach Bomber if they took another path.

"So now that he challenged you to a duel at the lava mountains, what are you going to do?" Black Bomber asked.

"I'm going to fight him, even Louie will help. Your HoppingLouie has to fight too. So you can't back away now." White Bomber reminded him.

"I know, I have to train my HoppingLouie to fight." Black Bomber replied as HoppingLouie looked worried.

"Don't worry HoppingLouie, you will fight too." White Bomber said while Louie was running.

"Ha! You bomber idiots are still trying to catch me! Your all not a match for me and my King Tirra!" Mach Bomber laughed.

BlackLouie was running across the road, following Mach Bomber's truck as well, Louie looked across from the truck and saw BlackLouie, he was trying to catch up to Mach Bomber and kill him.

The 3 other secret Louies were hiding. They were watching the chase and wanted to help in the battle at the lava mountains. One of those Louies is not a male, a pink female Louie was part of the group, she watched the White Bomber's GreenLouie, she loved him.

The yellow Louie who was funny and stupid looked at the truck, he wanted to thundershock it, but he was held back by the third Louie, a brown Louie who looked tough, he was very serious and moody at times. He watched Black Bomber and HoppingLouie, then he let out a low growl that the other two Louies couldn't hear it.

"HoppingLouie, jump onto the truck and show him who's boss!" Black Bomber yelled.

HoppingLouie did the following and hopped onto the truck, he banged on it and used his water gun on it, but it didn't stop him at all.

"Ha ha! You stink at this!" Mach Bomber laughed as he was trying to get HoppingLouie and Black Bomber off of his truck.

White Bomber and Louie jumped in front of the truck, Louie was trying to push the truck back, but Mach Bomber made matters worse, by making the truck go at top speed.

White Bomber fell off of his Louie by mistake and wasn't hit by Mach Bomber's truck until Louie pushed him out of the way and the truck hit him instead.

"Noooooooooooo! Louie!" White Bomber screamed.

"Ha ha ha! I killed your Louie and you will have to fight me without him! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Mach Bomber laughed.

King Tirra stuck his tongue out at them both.

White Bomber ran over to Louie, he was crying.

Louie was on the ground, he was lying flat, his eyes closed.

"Louie! Wake up, don't die! Please no!*Sob!* Don't die!" White Bomber cried, tear flowing from his eyes.

Black Bomber and HoppingLouie walked up to Louie and White Bomber. HoppingLouie licked Louie's muzzle and tried to wake him up. Louie was thought to be dead, but his eyes slowly opened.

"Louie,Louie?" Louie asked getting up.

"Louie! You're okay!" White Bomber cheered as he hugged him.

"Louie!" HoppingLouie jumped and tackled him down.

"Louie!" Louie replied getting HoppingLouie off of him.

"We have to stop Mach Bomber!" Black Bomber said.

"Right! Come on Louie, lets go!" White Bomber replied as he climbed on Louie, as Louie was about to run, he fell over, onto his belly.

"What happened?" Black Bomber asked.

"I think that Mach Bomber's truck injured my Louie." White Bomber replied checking Louie's body.

" .(I need to rest and heal up. I'm sorry that I got hurt. I just wanted to protect you, White Bomber.)" Louie replied.

"I don't speak Louie, but I understand. We will rest here and have you heal up, I think BlackLouie is still chasing Mach Bomber down too." White Bomber said petting Louie's belly, making him feel a little better.

"Yeah, HoppingLouie needs rest too. He's hates to run a lot when problems like this happen." Black Bomber replied as HoppingLouie started to curl up by his owner.

Louie did the same, he yawned and fell asleep. He knew that BlackLouie will keep on going, but he didn't know that 3 other Louies were also helping out as well.

The 3 other Louies were watching Louie sleep, they wanted to help him. The brown Louie was just not a normal Louie, he was also a doctor Louie who helped other Louies get better. He walked over to Louie and licked his wounds and then he put a bandage on it. After that, he walked back into the brushes for the night and they all walked away.

The Next Day...

Mach Bomber laughed at White Bomber and Black Bomber, he even talked to his pet King Tirra about his plan during the trip to the lava mountain, where he would go, waiting for White Bomber and his friends.

White Bomber woke and noticed a bandage on Louie's side.

"Hey Louie, who healed you?" He asked.

"Louie?(I don't know?" Louie replied.

"You don't know?" White Bomber guessed.

The other 3 Louies grinned and hid before White Bomber noticed them, they all watched from a far away view and noticed that Louie was feeling better.

The pink,yellow, and brown Louie had collars on their necks, the pink female Louie was TriLouie, the yellow Louie was named SoaringLouie, and the tough brown Louie was named HyperLouie.

"Hey Louie, what do you smell?" White Bomber asked.

Louie was sniffing the air, the smell of other Louies attracted his attention. He ran into the brushes and noticed a pink, yellow, and brown Louie. They looked at him, not bothering to move or run away.

"Louie Louie Louie?" Louie asked them.

"Looooooooooooouie! Louie!(I'm SoaringLouie!)" The yellow one replied.

"Louie,Louie Louie!(I'm TriLouie, nice to meet you!)" The pink female Louie answered.

"Louie!(And I'm HyperLouie.)" The brown Louie replied.

"Louie are you-" White Bomber cut off.

"Their are more Louies now?" Black Bomber asked as he noticed them as well. HoppingLouie's blue fur stuck up after looking at them for a long time.

"I think these Louies are here to help us as well." White Bomber replied.

"And they have names too." Black Bomber said.

"Hello, you must be SoaringLouie. And you must be HyperLouie, and you must be TriLouie." White Bomber guessed as the three Louies nodded.

"We have an evil Bomber to stop! Will you three help us?" Black Bomber asked.

"Louie!" HyperLouie replied.

"Okay then, lets go!" White Bomber replied as they all splitted up into small groups.

"Where is HyperLouie,TriLouie, and SoaringLouie going?" Black Bomber asked.

"They are going to find another way to help us reach Mach Bomber." White Bomber answered as he rode on top of Louie and they were off. HoppingLouie and Black Bomber followed from behind.

Mach Bomber was driving at top speed, the truck was faster than BlackLouie, who tried to keep up.

"You will never give up, will you?" Mach Bomber asked as he had King Tirra smack him away from the truck.

BlackLouie dodged his attacks and kept his feet going.

Louie,HoppingLouie, Black Bomber, and White Bomber chased after Mach Bomber from the side of the road, they were right on his tail.

King Tirra warned his owner and pointed to Louie and White Bomber.

"Well, we will get them King Tirra." Mach Bomber replied.

King Tirra smiled in agreement.

White Bomber and Black Bomber found 3 more Louies and they are also on the move, but they only have moments left before they battle Mach Bomber at the lava moutains.

Louie and HoppingLouie were ready to battle too and they wanted to show Mach Bomber that they were the top animals on White Bomber's side. They were also glad to have help on their team.

BlackLouie was still chasing the truck and they all met up with each other by the truck's side and ran after Mach Bomber again.

"Okay, nice job BlackLouie, now we know what to do." White Bomber said.

"Rooooooooaaaaaarrrrrrr!" BlackLouie replied.

"Good boy." White Bomber said petting him.

BlackLouie purred and rubbed against White Bomber's legs.

Black Bomber looked at them both.

(If I have to get Mach Bomber, I will knock him out.) HoppingLouie thought.

(At least we have help.) Louie thought as he let White Bomber ride him again and they were off.

The 8 friends chased after Mach Bomber and King Tirra.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8:The Big Blasting Chase!

Bomberman And The Mysterious Animal Part 8.

As the dawn was coming, White Bomber and Black Bomber were still running after Mach Bomber and King Tirra, their Louies were panting for breath because they couldn't run anymore.

"Louie,Louie..." Louie panted.

HoppingLouie was behind them panting, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"I guess our Louies need water too." White Bomber suggested.

"They do. What about BlackLouie?" Black Bomber asked.

"I don't know, he's still going without trouble." White Bomber replied.

Mach Bomber was dancing in the truck because he knew that White Bomber and their friends would be too tired to continue. BlackLouie didn't give up, he gave a signal to HyperLouie and the others to keep watch on the truck just in case he lost their trail.

HyperLouie nodded and kept his feet going.

"So your still on my tail BLackLouie?" Mach Bomber asked, ready to shoot him.

BlackLouie moved and got in front of the truck, he roared and pushed the truck until he broke the front of it off and clawed him.

"Ooooooooow!" Mach Bomber yelped.

King Tirra was ready to attack him, but he tripped over his owner and got hurt by the spikes that were near the road's edge.

"King Tirra! No!" Mach Bomber shouted, he was hurt badly.

Louie and HoppingLouie were at the pool drinking water, they lapped the water onto their tongues and swallowed the great tasting drops.

"Are you ready now Louie?" White Bomber asked.

Louie was still drinking.

"Give them some time White Bomber. BlackLouie will stop them and we will take Mach Bomber to prison as well." Black Bomber replied.

"Oh alright. But they better drink as much water as possible because we have a time limit on our hands." White Bomber reminded him.

"I know. Just let them finish drinking from this lake." Black Bomber said watching his Louie drink.

Louie stopped lapping the water and licked his muzzle, his tongue touching his nose.

"Lets go Louie!" White Bomber called.

Louie! Louie Louie Louie!" Louie replied.

HoppingLouie was ready to go as well, he looked at Black Bomber, waiting for him.

"Oh sorry! Lets go boy!" BLack Bomber said hopping on to his Louie.

Louie was jumping from tree to tree and White Bomber was being careful. He didn't want to fall off his pet Louie again like the last time.

HoppingLouie followed Louie, his face looking like he wanted to run away from all of the trouble.

Mach Bomber was still lying around without moving, he was badly hurt and he was crying.

"Ow! I can't get up, I can't move!" Mach Bomber wailed.

BlackLouie growled at him and clawed at his face.

"No! enough! I don't like it!" Mach Bomber screeched.

King Tirra was hurt too, scars all over him.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" BlackLouie roared as he dominated them.

"I won't give up!" Mach Bomber shouted holding back.

BlackLouie growled again, but Mach Bomber took out his metal baseball bat and smacked BlackLouie with it.

BlackLouie was hit and he slid towards the ground, he was knocked out.

As White Bomber reached the truck, they noticed a Black figure from the shadows. It was BlackLouie, he fainted.

"No! BlackLouie!" White Bomber yelled running towards him and shaking him. Black Bomber and HoppingLouie looked sad, BlackLouie couldn't die. I was too late for that.

"Please get up BlackLouie! Please, don't die! Not for me! Oh please no!" White Bombner sobbed.

BlackLouie didn't move. He was slowly breathing.

"Ha! You messed around with me so I kill your protecter!" Mach Bomer laughed and started up the truck, King Tirra was in it, but he couldn't move at all.

"You rotten! Dirty Bomber!" Black Bomber shouted as the truck drove away.

BlackLouie opened his eyes a little bit and he growled.

"BlackLouie! You're okay!" White Bomber cheered.

Louie looked at BlackLouie with a worried look.

"Rooooooooooooooooooooooooooa r!" BlackLouie roared.

"Good, lets go! If the other Louies are helping us, then we should go!" White Bomber remarked.

BlackLouie took off first, his fast speed was helping him out.

White Bomber climbed on top of Louie's back again and they were off. HoppingLouie and Black Bomber followed from behind, but this time they didn't try to stay in the same position. Instead HoppingLouie was running on the other side of the dirt road.

Mach Bomber was drinking water and driving at the same time, King Tirra was sleeping due to the pain that he earned from BlackLouie's attack.

Louie was onto Mach Bomber's plan, and he was hoping the HyperLouie and his team were after him.

"Louie! Loooooooooooooooouieeeeeeeee eeeeeeee!" HyperLouie shouted, his mouth wide open.

Louie turned around and noticed HyperLouie.

"Louie Louie Louie!(We are still going and BlackLouie is not giving up!)" Louie called back.

"Louie!(Okay.)" HyperLouie replied.

SoaringLouie and TriLouie were following HyperLouie from behind and they looked up at the truck.

Mach Bomber was still hurt, but he kept his truck on track and he didn't give up yet, he wanted to have a battle on the lava mountains that were seen from a far away view.

"Okay Louie, we will have to tak another path and hope that we catch him before he could reach those mountains." White Bomber said petting his Louie.

"Louie!" Louie smiled.

Black Bomber and HoppingLouie were still behind Louie and White Bomber, they were ready for the fight.

BlackLouie was running on the side of the road, he was feeling very mad as he tried to jump into the truck, but it was too fast for him.

King Tirra looked up and noticed BlackLouie, but he couldn't roar, his throat was sore and he didn't want to make it worse.

"King Tirra! Go get them!" Mach Bomber choked, but King Tirra didn't bother to move or attack, he was too sick.

"Oh fine! We will stop here for tonight!" Mach Bomber suggested as they both stopped the truck and went to sleep.

"Hey Louie, lets stop and get some sleep. BlackLouie will catch them." White Bomber said.

"Looooooooooooooooooooooooooo ouieeeee!" Louie yawned, he sharp Louie teeth showing.

HoppingLouie was sleeping next to Black Bomber and he was dreaming of being a brave Louie.

HyperLouie and his team were tired too. The were lying down next to each other. HyperLouie let out a huge yawn, his red mouth showing. SoaringLouie was sleeping nect to him while TriLouie was sleeping near HyperLouie, her belly rising up and down.

"Don't worry guys, tomorrow we will get them." White Bomber said, making Louie feel better in his sleep.

Louie was dreaming. He was drooling a little bit.

HoppingLouie was sleeping near Louie. His belly rising up and down.

White Bomber finally fell asleep.

Mach Bomber and King Tirra were dreaming of killing Louie and his friends. They didn't like Louies at all.

The next day...

HyperLouie woke up with a huge yawn, his sharp teeth showing. SoaringLouie was awake rolling around on the ground. TriLouie was up before them and they ran off.

Louie was still sleeping and White Bomber woke up, he didn't know what time it was until he noticed HyperLouie and his team. He quickly got up and woke everyone up and they quickly got up and moved.

"Louie, come on! Lets go!" White Bomber called.

HoppingLouie followed Black Bomber and White Bomber.

Louie was thinking of what would happen if they reached the lava mountains and battled Mach Bomber. Would it turn out to be a good fight or not?

White Bomber was still going without a word yet. Soon Mach Bomber will be stopped.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9:Rememberance Of Louie's past

Bomberman And The Mysterious Animal Part 9.

Louie jumped over the fallen trees and ran over the darkest paths. HoppingLouie and Black Bomber were behind.

"Okay guys, I don't see Mach Bomber yet, but if you see him please give a signal." White Bomber said.

"We will!" Black Bomber replied.

BlackLouie and the other 3 Louies were on his tail as well, they didn't want to let White Bomber down.

Mach Bomber was eating and driving, he was still hurt from the incident that happened when BlackLouie tore up the front of his truck. He was filled with anger and happiness in an evil way that he wanted to kill all Louies and make White Bomber bow down to him.

"We will see who has the last laugh." He smerked.

King Tirra smiled but he still didn't feel very good from the injuries that he encountered. He wanted to kill Louie as well.

Later...

"Alright Louie, which way do you think they went?" White Bomber asked. Louie sniffed and noticed the smell of the truck.

"Louie! Louie! Louie Louie!" Louie shouted while pointing to the right path.

"Good boy Louie! You seem to know where you're going!" White Bomber said petting him again.

"Purr...Louie Purrr..." Louie purred.

HoppingLouie looked at the path, it was dark and scary. He wantefd to run away but Black Bomber kept him from doing that.

"It's okay HoppingLouie, you need to get over your fears and take the path that's right. Louie knows that Mach Bomber's truck went this way." Black Bomber said keeping HoppingLouie brave and strong.

HoppingLouiue did like the good times, but he never liked the bad times. He was almost remembering his past, but he didn't want to get into it.

"Well guys, it's getting late again, we will travel through the cave tomorrow." White Bomber finally said.

Louie was sitting by the camp fire, he wasn't going to sleep at all and it made White Bomber feel worried.

"Louie, what's wrong? Are you sick?" He asked.

"Louie." Louie replied, a few tears from his eyes were coming down.

"Are you homesick?" White Bomber asked.

Louie's eyes widened, he was feeling homesick and his parents were lost in his memories.

"Aw. Where is your family?" White Bomber asked.

Louie wasn't listening to him. He was remembering his past.

Louie's FlashBack:

A big GreenLouie was running with a female GreenLouie and she had a baby Louie in her jaws.

"Run Flower! You will need to get Louie to safety before the bounty hunters get him!" The father GreenLouie said pushing her along.

"Come on! Get those Louies!" A bounty hunter bomber shouted.

"Hurry Flower! Our baby's life depends on life itself not us!" He shouted.

"Okay Mohita!" Flower replied, she took Louie into her jaws again. Louie whined as they ran from their troubles.

Mohita stayed behind to keep the bounty hunters away from his son and his Louie mate.

"It will be okay... We just have to run..." Flower thought, Louie was dangling in her jaws.

"Loooooooooooouie!" Louie cried.

As they heard a gun fire, Mohita didn't come out from the trees, Louie's father was dead, he and his mother were the only ones left.

But she couldn't protect him any longer, she had to hide Louie in a safe place and abandon him. He wasn't ready to live out on his own yet. But she had no choice.

As the guns fired she ran to a maze forest and left Louie in a hole, where no bounty hunter bombers could reach him. They knew if she had the baby they would be after them both. So she decided to sacrifice herself instead of her son. Mohita was dead and now Flower was next.

Louie was hiding in a curled ball and he heard the last gun fire and he peered out of the hole, he wailed for his mother, but she didn't call back. She was dead. He saw the bounty hunter bomber carry her into their house to eat her for their dinner on thanksgiving.

Louie was crying now, he lost the two best parents that he loved.

End of the FlashBack:

Louie was sleeping and White Bomber knew that he was forgetting his troubles in his sleep.

Black Bomber and HoppingLouie were sleeping next to each other.

BlackLouie joined White Bomber and curled up, he yawned and fell asleep. HyperLouie and his group were sleeping next to Louie, who felt sad.

Louie heard his father in his sleep, he was now dreaming instead of remembering his terrible past. Louie felt better to hear his father talk to him.

Mach Bomber was sleeping in the truck while King Tirra was by the camp fire, he was so cold and sick that he wanted to keep himself warm.

HoppingLouie rolled over and snored, his breath was blowing onto SoaringLouie's ears.

The next day...

Louie woke up and yawned. He felt a lot better and tried his best to forget about that past, he looked at White Bomber and smiled.

HoppingLouie woke on and yawned, his sharp teeth showing and his breath was getting on HyperLouie's back.

"Loooooooooooooouiiiiiieeeeee ee!" HoppingLouie yanwed.

"Louie! Louie Louie Louie!(Watch with that morning breath! Oh what a wake up call!)" HyperLouie yawned.

TriLouie woke up and looked at Louie, she loved him and she wanted to make him feel even better.

"Louie?" Louie asked.

White Bomber noticed that TriLouie was walking up to his Louie.

"Hey TriLouie, what do you want with Louie?" He asked.

Black Bomber looked at her too.

"Louie!(Oh nothing!)" TriLouie replied stepping back from Louie.

"Aw, I know. You love my pet Louie." White Bomber guessed.

"Louie!?(How did he know!?) TriLouie asked in shock.

"Because you like him." Black Bomber answered.

Louie loved her too, and they both touched noses and licked each other's muzzle.

"Aw, true love!" White Bomber said.

Mach Bomber was still sleeping as BlackLouie went up to King Tirra and sprayed sleeping gas on him, to make sure that he was late. He couldn't spray Mach Bomber because of the armor that he had on.

"Come guys, lets go get Mach Bomber and stop him!" White Bomber shouted.

Louie and TriLouie followed with the others behind, they were in love.

During that day White Bomber noticed that TriLouie was a little fat, but they knew it. She was pregnant.

Louie also noticed it as well. He licked her muzzle and purred.

HyperLouie wasn't worried about love, he just wanted to stop Mach Bomber and King Tirra.

"Wow, Louie is going to have a generation of his own with his mate." Black Bomber said as they were walking up to Mach Bomber's truck.

Mach Bomber was sleeping until he heard White Bomber's team coming.

BlackLouie jumped back and roared.

"Oh no you don't!" Mach Bomber yelled as he started up the truck and left. King Tirra was still sleeping on the ground and didn't notice that the truck was gone. Mach Bomber called King Tirra's name 100 times until he noticed that he was left behind.

He turned around and went back for his Tirra.

White Bomber saw Mach Bomber go the other way and followed him. Louie ran after him too.

"Get back here!" White Bomber shouted.

Mach Bomber didn't listen, he got his Tirra and drove off again.

"Darn! He ran away again!" White Bomber shouted as he saw him drive off.

Later that day...

White Bomber and the others took a rest until they were to chase Mach Bomber again.

TriLouie and Louie were lying down, they were licking each others muzzle again and this time Louie noticed something odd. Even HoppingLouie noticed it, TriLouie was having a baby Louie.

Louie saw that she layed two eggs.

"Louie, did your mate lay eggs?" Black Bomber asked.

Louie nodded. He was going to have to wonderful Louie children.

"What about Mach Bomber?" Black Bomber asked him.

"Louie!(TriLouie will handle them while I fight King Tirra and Mach Bomber!)" Louie replied.

"Okay then." Black Bomber said.

Mach Bomber was on the run again. He hated Louie and waited for White Bomber at the top of the lava mountains.

"Ha White Bomber! I would like to see you try and fight me now!" He laughed.

King Tirra laughed too, the sleeping gas didn't last very long.

BlackLouie looked at the others with a very shy look. He didn't want to lose to Mach Bomber. And he was serious.

"Don't worry guys! We will take down Mach Bomber and send him to prison!" White Bomber shouted heroically.

Louie and HoppingLouie agreed and nodded their heads.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10:The Great Big Battle Part 1

Bomberman And The Mysterious Animal Part 10.

TriLouie watched her eggs,she poked each one to make sure that they were heathly. Louie looked at her and smiled.

"Wow, when we get to Mach Bomber I will kill him!" Black Bomber said feeling his hands on his enemy in his day dream.

"Don't worry, we will knock him out!" White Bomber agreed.

The two eggs were moving really fast, they cracked open, small black beedy eyes peared out of the opening. Then each of the eggs cracked open whole and two baby Louies popped out of them. One was a green male and the other one was a pink female.

"Aw... Two babies." White Bomber said.

"Louie. Louie Louie Louie Louie!" Louie agreed.

"Louie!" TriLouie cheered, she licked her babies.

The two baby Louies looked at each other, then to their parents.

"Louie! Louie!" The baby green one shouted.

"Louie?" The pink one wondered.

"Well, we might have to rest here because its getting late again." Black Bomber noticed.

BlackLouie curled up and fell asleep, HyperLouie and SoaringLouie were both sleeping together while Louie and TriLouie were sleeping with their babies.

The two babies yawned and fell asleep.

White Bomber and Black Bomber went to sleep, dreaming about how easy the battle would get when they got there.

Mach Bomber was waiting at the lava mountains and training his King Tirra that night, they both laughed and planned their attack so that he could rule over White Bomber and his pet Louie. And HoppingLouie was sleeping near the fire.

"Once we kill them, they will not show me another Louie again because they will be dead! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Mach Bomber laughed.

The Next Day...

Louie woke up feeling hungry. He didn't eat for 5 weeks and he searched for watermelons in the trees that morning.

TriLouie woke up because two of her babies were crying.

"Loooooooooooouie! Looooooooooouie! Looouie! Loooooooooooouieawh!" They both cried.

TriLouie let them suckle on her belly for milk, the drank very fast.

"Wow, we have to go." White Bomber noticed as he woke up every other Louie.

BlackLouie woke up and yawned, HyperLouie and SoaringLouie woke up and ran ahead of them all.

BlackLouie followed them, he wanted to kill Mach Bomber as much as he wanted to kill his pet King Tirra.

Louie gave White Bomber another ride on his back because it was a faster way to get Mach Bomber, TriLouie carried her babies in her special pouch that developed after her Louie infants were born.

"She has a pouch?" Black Bomber asked.

"I guess so." White Bomber replied.

HoppingLouie let his owner ride on his back and they also hurried off, Mach Bomber saw them coming, he had his chance now.

"Hey! Mach Bomber, leave the lava mountains now!" White Bomber shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You think that I will give up! Never!" Mach Bomber laughed.

"Then face my pet Louie and my bombs!" White Bomber replid in anger.

"Then so be it! Get that Louie King Tirra!" Mach Bomber shouted.

King Tirra ran towards Louie.

"Louie!(Protect our babies TriLouie! I will handle him!)" Louie shouted.

"Louie!(Okay honey!)" She replied.

King Tirra was clawing at Louie until BlackLouie came in just in time, he slashed his sides and attacked him in the back.

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" King Tirra shouted in pain.

Mach Bomber was fighting White Bomber, his bombs were missing everytime he threw a bomb.

"Stop moving you stupid white idiot!" He shouted.

Louie was helping BlackLouie fight King Tirra while HoppingLouie stayed out of the fight for a while.

Black Bomber was helping White Bomber take care of Mach Bomber, he threw three bombs at him, but that didn't stop him yet.

King Tirra was getting tired of Louie, he punched him near the cliff, Louie was hanging on, he didn't want to fall off the cliff.

"Tirra! Tirra! Tiiiirrrrrrrraaaaaaaa!" King Tirra shouted, he dominated Louie for the first time.

Louie was scrambling to get back up the cliff, he was slowly slipping off, White Bomber noticed him and shouted.

"LOUIE! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" White Bomber shouted.

Louie was slipping off the cilff still, and King Tirra was blocking his way so that he couldn't get back on.

"*Grunt!* Louie..." Louie grunted, trying to pull himself back up the cliff.

"Tirra ha!" King Tirra laughed, he couldn't wait to kill White Bomber's pet.

Louie was remembing his past again and this time he didn't let himself die. He now knew what to do.

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUIEEEEEEE EEEEE!" Louie shouted as he pounced back up the cliff with all of his strength and was on top of King Tirra, he bit his neck.

"Tiiiiiirrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa!" King Tirra shouted.

BlackLouie helped by kicking King Tirra near the cliff.

Mach Bomber and White Bomber were still fighting.

HoppingLouie and HyperLouie were helping by spilling water on the ground so that Mach Bomber slipped and SoaringLouie shocked King Tirra so that he couldn't move anymore.

TriLouie was protecting the baby Louies, she hid in a cave near the mountains and watched Louie battle.

Mach Bomber wasn't going to give up, he was fighting to the end, we didn't worry about King Tirra now and he was more focused on killing both White Bomber and Black Bomber.

BlackLouie roared as he finished the fight with King Tirra, he slashed him really bad and King Tirra fell over to the ground, dying.

"KING TIRRA!" Mach Bomber shouted.

White Bomber threw another Bomb at Mach Bomber.

(Hang in there Louie, we will win. I know that we will!) He thought.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11:The Great Big Battle Part 2

Bomberman and The Mysterious Animal Part 11.

Louie was fighting with White Bomber now and he helped by kicking Mach Bomber down but it was no use, Mach Bomber was in armor and he could be stopped.

BlackLouie looked at King Tirra who was lying there, looking like he was dead. TriLouie protected her baby Louies from danger and watched Louie fight with his owner White Bomber.

Black Bomber and HoppingLouie ran across the lava mountains bombing areas so that Mach Bomber fell into the trap.

HyperLouie and SoaringLouie jumped over the lava and attacked Mach Bomber from behind, they both tried to push him into the lava but hen pushed them away.

White Bomber threw 10 bombs at Mach Bomber to get him off balance, but Mach Bomber knew what was coming. He dodged every bomb.

"Hey!" White Bomber shouted.

BlackLouie walked over to the battle and watched, he helped out White Bomber when Mach Bomber was really beating him up.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!" BlackLouie roared.

"Ha! You can't-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mach Bomber yelled as he fell down a dark hold under the ground.

White Bomber and Louie cheer as TriLouie licked his white muzzle, Louie licked her muzzle back and they both walked together, side by side.

"Nice job BlackLouie, you scared him to death!" White Bomber said petting him.

BlackLouie purred and rubbed on White Bomber.

"Louie!" Louie replied with a dip of his head.

White Bomber, Black Bomber and the others went back home for the day, they were very tired and they wanted to rest.

Louie run up to his bed and curled up, then he let out a huge yawn and fell asleep while Black Bomber went to his house to call the cops on Mach Bomber.

Mach Bomber was tied up in ropes and he couldn't get out at all.

"Looks like you are trying to steal money and kill others, that's it, you're coming with us!" A the police Bomber said locking him in the car as they drove away.

(_If I had a chance to kill that Louie I woudn't be going to prison right now!)_ Mach Bomber thought in anger as the drove faster.

"Well good night Louie and TriLouie, we had a great day." White Bomber said as SoaringLouie and HyperLouie was sleeping next to White Bomber on the bed.

TriLouie went into the bed next to Louie and fell asleep with her two babies, Louie noticed that the little baby GreenLouie was snuggling into his arms and under his muzzle, he wanted to sleep with his father.

Louie smiled and yawned as he fell back asleep for the rest of the night.

Black Bomber and HoppingLouie were sleeping together too as King Tirra was put back into the pound for being bad to the other pets.

BlackLouie was sleeping with Black Bomber as well, he was in a closet sleeping so that nothing bothered him again.

The next day...

Mach Bomber was in the town prison with the other bad bombers, he wanted to plan his escape as soon as possible so that he could get revenge on White Bomber and Louie.

"This is crazy! Let us out!" A jailed Bomber shouted.

Mach Bomber sat there looking sad and angry with Louie, he hated Louies and he never wanted to know or see them again.

"Hey guys! What if we form a team, we could White Bomber and his pet Louie! He got us all locked up in here, so why don't we fight back!? Because you're all too scared too, well I'm not and I'm not going to be defeated no more!" Mach Bomber shouted out while he waited for the others to respond.

"Yeah! He got us in here! I think we should plan our escape tonight!" An evil Red and Black Bomber blurted out.

"And he's the one who got us in trouble!" An evil Blue and Yellow Bomber added.

"Great! We will all escape tonight and we will never give up!" Mach Bomber shouted.

Later...

Louie was playing with his two baby Louies while TrilLouie watched, she liked her new born babies. Louie also wanted to name the baby green one: Louie Jr. and the female one: HeartLouie.

TriLouie agreed on the names and licked them, then she went back to sleep. Louie was licking his son and his daughter, he made them both laugh.

"Louie ha! Louie Louie Louie Louie!" They laughed.

Louie laughed too and he went outside to play with his two kids.

White Bomber was up making food for them and Black Bomber went out to town with HoppingLouie and BlackLouie.

Pretty Bomber came by and asked White Bomber for one of his Louies but White Bomber said that they were for some one else.

"Oh please, I like the yellow and Brown one." She begged.

"Oh okay. Go on HyperLouie and SoaringLouie, you guys belong to her now." White Bomber replied.

They both walked up to Pretty Bomber and licked her. They both purred and walked home with her, then White Bomber went back home to feed Louie.

"Here Louie. You need to eat." White Bomber said handing the watermelons to him.

Louie bent down to eat and he shared some with his two babies, they both ate fast.

"Well Louie, you have two great Louies that like to eat a lot!" White Bomber laughed.

"Louie!" Louie agreed.

They had peace at last.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12:The Escape Plan and Peace

Bomberman And The Mysterious Animal Part 12.

After Louie ate his dinner, he went over to his bed and yawned. His two Louie babies did the same thing, they curled up next to their father and yawned.

"Well, I hope you all sleep well." White Bomber said petting them all.

Black Bomber and HoppingLouie came into the house with BlackLouie following from behind.

"So BlackLouie decided to become your pet?" White Bomber asked.

"Yeah, he likes me a lot." Black Bomber answered.

BlackLouie smiled and licked his new owner, he liked Black Bomber because he was so nice and Black.

"Louie?" Louie asked almost falling asleep in his bed.

"Aw, your okay Louie." White Bomber said petting his head and giving him a hug, Louie licked him and purred.

TriLouie walked over to Louie and licked his muzzle, she wanted to make sure that he was okay. Louie nodded and licked her back.

Later...

King Tirra was whining and yelling to get out of the pound.

"Oh shut up you stupid animal!" The pound owner yelled as he whipped him with a stick.

King Tirra howled with pain and backed off before he was hit again by the dangerous whip.

"Yeah, you better shut up and sit down, I'm gonna hang your little butt and your not going to run away from me!" The pound owner said.

King Tirra started to cry in a corner.

"Now, you see how it feels to your butt kicked, huh?" The pound owner laughed.

King Tirra was still crying.

Later in prison...

Mach Bomber was sitting in the cell, he was thinking of a plot to kill Louie and the others, he loved Pretty Bomber, but he was dumped by her himself.

"Hey Mach Bomber? Are you done with the escape plan yet?" Yellow Bomber asked.

"No, we must plan slow and easy so that way the escape is very easy." Mach Bomber answered.

"Oh, you should be done." Yellow Bomber said laughing.

"Silence! You're an idiot and you shouldn't be trying to rush this escape plan!" Mach Bomber shouted.

Yellow Bomber went silent and stopped talking.

Blade Bomber was waiting quietly for Mach Bomber to get done with the plan, Crash Bomber was going crazy and running around the cell and he was tied up.

"Hey, can you stop Crash Bomber from going crazy!?" Yellow Bomber finally asked.

Mach Bomber was done with the drawing.

"I'm done! Now this is our escape plan, we will go through the long path and take down the guards without being seen, then we will take the keys and get out of here!" Mach Bomber explained as he showed them the map plan.

Blade Bomber nodded while Yellow Bomber jumped up and agreed. Crash Bomber was too crazy to respond, but Mach Bomber ignored him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! WHY ARE WE IN THIS PLACE YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH! WHY! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Crash Bomber laughed.

"SHUT UP! You're too stupid to know what we are doing!" Mach Bomber yelled.

Crash Bomber was silent again.

Later...

Louie was sleeping in his bed next to his mate, TriLouie. She was sleeping near her babies so that they were safe, HoppingLouie was resting next to BlackLouie, who was awake and ready to walk.

White Bomber and Black Bomber was sitting next to Louie, they both petted him and rubbed on his muzzle.

"Aw, Louie looks cute when he sleeps." Black Bomber said.

"Yeah, he is cute." White Bomber agreed.

They knew that SoaringLouie and HyperLouie will have a happy life with Pretty Bomber.

She fed them and groomed their fur.

"Hey White Bomber." Black Bomber whispered.

"What is it?" White Bomber answered.

"Do you think Mach Bomber is gone for good?" Black Bomber asked.

"I think so." White Bomber answered.

White Bomber and Black Bomber didn't know about Mach Bomber's escape plan, now Louie and White Bomber are put into another dangerous path and more Bomber's will soon crash his place if he doesn't stop them.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13:Mach Bomber Returns

Bomberman And The Mysterious Animal Part 13.

White Bomber was working on a paper for Pretty Bomber he wanted to know who HyperLouie and SoaringLouie were doing.

"So White Bomber, is Louie okay?" Black Bomber asked.

White Bomber looked back at Louie and noticed him sleeping.

"Yeah, he's just sleeping." White Bomber answered.

"Oh, he looks sick." Black Bomber said.

"That's how he sleeps." White Bomber explained.

Louie opened his eyes slightly and yawned, revealing his pink tongue and sharp teeth.

"Aw... Hi Louie." White Bomber said petting him.

"Hey Louie." Black Bomber greeted.

HoppingLouie started to whine.

"What's wrong boy? Are you okay?" Black Bomber asked.

HoppingLouie wanted to be petted as well, Black Bomber pets his Louie and hugs him.

Louie walks over to White Bomber and licks his pink hands.

"I love you too." White Bomber replied as he petted Louie even more.

TriLouie woke up and saw her babies in the bed where Louie was, she licked them and they woke up and whined.

"Louie? Louie..." Louie Jr. squealed.

HeartLouie looked around, she noticed her mother and pushed her head into her side.

"Louie." TriLouie said as she licked her two Louie infants.

Louie returned to his bed and rested next to his son and his daughter while TriLouie walked over to Black Bomber and licked his pink hands.

"Hi girl, how are you?" Black Bomber asked.

"Louie!" TriLouie replied as she purred.

BlackLouie was sitting next to his owner, he was waiting for him.

"Hey BlackLouie, why don't you come in and relax like the rest of your friends?" Black Bomber asked as BlackLouie walked in and rested next to HoppingLouie.

"They are so cute!" White Bomber jumped up as he was still writing the letter to Pretty Bomber.

Mean While...

Pretty Bomber was writing a letter to White Bomber, she had HyperLouie stting next to her and SoaringLouie in his bed napping.

"So HyperLouie, do you think this letter is good for White Bomber, I think we should go and see a movie." Pretty Bomber cheered.

HyperLouie read the letter for a few minutes before looking away from the letter, he liked how it was written and it seemed good for her love.

"Louie! Louie Louie Louie Louie Louie! (I like it! You should give it to him!)" HyperLouie said with a smile.

"Oh thank you HyperLouie, you are so smart!" Pretty Bomber said as she petted him, HyperLouie purred and licked her pink hands.

SoaringLouie was still sleeping until he opened his mouth with a huge yawn while sticking out his big pink tongue.

"Louie..." SoaringLouie muttered in his sleep.

HyperLouie walked over to his bed and yawned, he was tired too, then he tucked his muzzle under his tail and went to sleep.

"Goodnight you guys." Pretty Bomber said as she went up to her room and got ready for bed.

In Jail...

Mach Bomber was escaping the bars of prison, he told his partners to follow. He wasn't done with White Bomber and Louie yet, he wanted them to die for life.

Crash Bomber was still going crazy and almost woke up the police Bombers who were sleeping next to the prison gates, so Mach Bomber slapped him and they kept on going.

Blade Bomber took out his sword and drew it towards the window as a signal for Yellow Bomber and Shadow Bomber, they nodded and kicked at the doors until they opened it.

Mach Bomber ran ahead and took a gun from the police Bomber's pocket while he was sleeping, then he ran out of the prison and ran towards the forest because he knew that White Bomber and Louie would be there the next day.

At White Bomber's house...

White Bomber was already asleep in his bed, he wanted to send his letter to Pretty Bomber the next day, Louie was sleeping in a curled up position with his son curled up next to him.

At Black Bomber's house...

HoppingLouie and BlackLouie were sleeping in their own beds, they liked their new owner and their new home. They loved how Black Bomer would do things for them both.

The next day...

Louie woke up and noticed that Louie Jr. was gone from his spot. Louie looked around and noticed that he was in the sink playing.

"Louie! Louie Louie Louie! (No! Louie Jr! Don't do that!)" Louie yelled as he got his son out of the sink and a big mess of water was on the floor.

"Louie Louie!( Now you know that was bad, you know better!)" Louie yelled at him.

Louie Jr. started to cry.

"Looooooooooooooooooouie! Loooooooooooooouie! Looooooooooouie! Looooooouie! Loooooooooouiewaaaaaaah!" He cried.

"Louie! Louie! (I'm so sorry! Don't cry, it's okay!)" Louie said as he licked his son.

"Louie ha! Hahahaha!" Louie Jr. laughed.

"Louie.( Lets go back to bed.)" Louie yawned.

"Louie! Louie!(Da da!)" Louie Jr. squealed.

"Louie.(Aw... I love you too.)" Louie purred.

HeartLouie was still sleeping next to TriLouie, she was very tired.

In the forest...

"So Mach Bomber, what will we do?" Crash Bomber asked as he was jumping all over the place.

"We will catch the Louie in a corner, then I will shoot him with this police gun!" Mach Bomber laughed.

"Then we will go for White Bomber." Blade Bomber replied as he drew his sword from behind him raised it up.

"At least he will die this time!" Shadow Bomber added.

"Yes, and then we can take over the world! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Mach Bomber laughed.

White Bomber and Louie were in trouble...

In the forest near the house...

White Bomber and Louie went out for a walk while they waited for Pretty Bomber to reply to the letter that he sent to her.

Louie was happy with his owner, but they got farther into the forest, Mach Bomber appeared with a gun and pointed it at Louie.

"Louie!?" Louie backed off for a few moments, he was too afraind to attack.

"Mach Bomber! I thought that we took you to jail!" White Bomber shouted.

"No! And Louie is going to die and so are you!" Mach Bomber laughed as he held the gun towards the Louie.

Louie gasped and ducked while White Bomber was trying to stop him, but Blade Bomber got in his way. Now Louie had no help for now until Black Bomber came with his two Louies and started to attack tghe enemies, even Mach Bomber was knocked off his feet due to BlackLouie's attack.

Now that they escaped, what will White Bomber do? And will Louie be able to get out of this mess too? Find out on the next chapter.

To Be continued...


	14. Chapter 14:The Second Battle

Bomberman And The Mysterious Animal Part 14.

Louie was being protected by White Bomber, who tried to fight Blade Bomber and Shadow Bomber. He noticed their fast movement and attacked at good times.

Louie wanted to help by knocking Mach Bomber down, King Tirra wasn't allowed to fight due to his punishment in the pound. White Bomber was about to attack Shadow Bomber until Blade Bomber kicked him down.

"Louie!(White Bomber!)" Louie yelped.

"I'm okay! I need to fight back!" White Bomber replied.

Louie nodded and attacked Mach Bomber with his claws, Mach Bomber throw a Bomber at Louie, but he ducked and the bomb hit Crash Bomber. He was smoked up and confused about the attack.

"Yellow Bomber, help me with this White Bomber here!" Shadow Bomber called but he was attacked by Louie as well.

"Nice one Louie!" White Bomber cheered, but the battle wasn't over yet.

Mach Bomber was charging at Louie, but he was knocked down by a big figure, it was BlackLouie, he came to help.

"What!? But you were not with them!" Mach Bomber shouted out loud.

"Yeah, so what. He warned me about you." Black Bomber stepped in.

"Roar!" BlackLouie growled.

HoppingLouie also wanted to teach Mach Bomber a lesson.

"Uh boss, I think we are in so much trouble now." Crash Bomber laughed.

"Shut up! We can take them down!" Mach Bomber shouted.

HoppingLouie and BlackLouie charged at Yellow Bomber and Shadow Bomber, while White Bomber and Louie charged at Blade Bomber and Shadow Bomber. The fight was a big mess and dust covered the air.

Louie sniffed the air and looked for a plan to defeat the evil Bombers. White Bomber was also looking for a plan to defeat the evil Bombers as well.

Louie finally ran off and noticed a big rock, but if he rolled it down the hill, his owner might die. So he canceled the plan and ran down the hill to help his owner win the fight.

"Louie, please help me over here!" White Bomber wailed as Blade Bomber was about to slice him in half with his big sword.

Louie jumped onto the sword fighting Bomber and threw him over a cliff, then he did the same thing to Crash Bomber and Yellow Bomber. Mach Bomber was the only one left.

"Grr... Now that I have you both, you will die!" Mach Bomber laughed a he pointed his gun at White Bomber and Louie.

BlackLouie attacked Mach Bomber and took the gun away from him, then he clawed him until he was done fighting.

"You might have won the battle, but you will never defeat me White Bomber!" Mach Bomber shouted as he flew away with Blade Bomber and the group.

Louie and his friends were left confused. They wanted to know how Mach Bomber escaped from prison with the other evil Bombers. Was he smarter than before, or does he have a special weapon in the end for White Bomber?

Louie shook the thought out of his head and sighed with relief, then he walked back home with White Bomber and Black Bomber and ate.

"So now that we have Mach Bomber on us again, we will have to try and stop him before he goes too far on us!" White Bomber said as Louie stared at him and yawned.

"Well, I guess we can go to bed and deal with him later." White Bomber agreed.

Louie was sleeping next to his kid Louies, they missed him.

Later...

HyperLouie was sleeping until SoaringLouie started to snore in his sleep.

Pretty Bomber was still up writing letters to White Bomber so that she can go to a movie with him.

Finally, HyperLouie woke up with a huge yawn with his mouth open so wide that it revealed the path towards his throat.

"Aw.. Did he wake you up with his snoring?" Pretty Bomber asked as HyperLouie nodded with another big yawn.

"Louie..." HyperLouie sighed and watched her type on the computer.

"It's okay, he will stop soon." Pretty Bomber replied.

HyperLouie sat down and watched SoaringLouie sleep, he was drooling and turning in his sleep. He was dreaming.

Pretty Bomber finished the letter and clicked on the send button so that White Bomber could get the letter tomorrow before he walks Louie.

The Next Day...

Louie yawned and stretched, then he looked outside and saw HoppingLouie playing with two young Bomber girls, and Black Bomber was with him, even BlackLouie was there to enjoy the fun.

"So you wanna pet my Louies?" Black Bomber asked the girls.

"Yes please." They cheered.

"Okay, you can pet them, but don't make BlackLouie mad." Black Bomber warned them as they started to pet HoppingLouie and BlackLouie.

Pretty Bomber walked down the road and noticed White Bomber and his pet Louie, she wanted to give him the letter that she wrote last night.

"What's this?" White Bomber asked as he read the note.

It read: _Dear White Bomber, I would like to go to a movie with you, do you have time to make it tonight? Love, Pretty Bomber._

White Bomber nodded his head and decided to go with her tonight. Louie jumped up because he wanted to go as well, but animals were not allowed to go.

"Sorry Louie, but you can watch the house while we are gone." White Bomber said as he walked towards Pretty Bomber and saw HyperLouie and SoaringLouie with her.

"Hi, I think they missed you." Pretty Bomber said while letting HyperLouie and SoaringLouie purred and rubbed on his legs.

"Aw, hi guys. I'm here." White Bomber replied.

"Louie!(We missed you!)" SoaringLouie yelped feeling excited.

Black Bomber and BlackLouie were walking to the nearest shop to find weapons for Mach Bomber's death if he came back.

"A sword seems nice, lets buy it." Black Bomber suggested.

BlackLouie nodded his head in agreement and they both left the shop.

At Mach Bomber's lair...

"Okay guys, why did you let them attack you? You guys didn't even try!" Mach Bomber shouted.

"We didn't know that Black Bomber and his Louies were coming! We tried to fight, but they kick us down!" Yellow Bomber replied.

"That's no excuse! We have to fight back!" Mach Bomber snapped.

"But how?" Shadow Bomber asked.

"By tricking them and using our abilities." Blade Bomber answered.

"See, Blade Bomber is so smart." Mach Bomber said.

"Maybe we should push you off the cliff! Hahahahahahahaha!" Crash Bomber laughed.

"Why don't you shut up and sit down!" Mach Bomber yelled and he sat down.

"Why is Crash Bomber with us? He's the one who is messing us up!" Yellow Bomber complained.

"We might need him." Mach Bomber replied.

"So what, he's too stupid to listen and learn." Shadow Bomber remarked.

"Yeah, but he can still be helpful at times." Mach Bomber argued.

"Fine, but if he messes up again, he has to go." Blade Bomber finally added.

"Okay." Mach Bomber sighed.

Crash Bomber decided to talk again, but he was silent for the rest of the day.

Later...

Louie and TriLouie were taking care of their babies while White Bomber was washing dishes.

"Louie?(Daddy where are they going?)" Louie Jr. asked.

"Louie.(To the movies.)" Louie answered.

HeartLouie was sleeping next to her mother, she loved her soft Louie fur and her milk filled belly.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" White Bomber asked.

"Louie!" Louie replied.

"Okay, I was just checking." White Bomber said as he returned to the dishes.

Soon Mach Bomber was going to kill them for sure if they didn't find a way to attack him. What will happen next?

To Be continued...


	15. Chapter 15:Home Alone

Bomberman And The Mysterious Animal Part 15.

White Bomber and Pretty Bomber left to the movies while Louie and his family was left home alone. But Louie wasn't about to worry because he knew that he would be okay no matter what happens.

TriLouie was sleeping next to her babies. Louie Jr. woke up with a yawn.

"Louie?(Are you up Jr.?)" Louie asked.

"Louie!(HeartLouie! Wake up sister!)" Louie Jr. begged as she woke up and yawned.

"Louie...(I'm tired!)" She whined.

TriLouie nudged Louie Jr. to clam him down while Louie was watching the T.V.

"Louie?(Hey TriLouie, do you think that person could be Mach Bomber on T.V?)" Louie asked.

"Louie?(Why?)" TriLouie wondered.

"Louie.(Because he's on the news.)" Louie answered.

HeartLouie fell asleep again, this time TriLouie kept her warm and safe. Louie Jr. was lying next to his father.

"Louie... Louie. Louie.(Louie honey, your son really loves you.)" TriLouie smiled and licked him.

In Mach Bomber's evil lair...

Mach Bomber was planning to attack White Bomber and Louie again, but he didn't know that he went out with his love.

"Uh Mach Bomber, White Bomber is out with Pretty Bomber, what shall we do?" Yellow Bomber asked.

"Go get them while Blade Bomber and I get Louie, since he's home alone." Mach Bomber snickered.

"That Louie is so stupid and White Bomber stinks!" Shadow Bomber laughed.

"Crash Bomber! Your coming with me!" Mach Bomber grabbed his arm and ran out the door.

They were going to get Louie.

At the house...

Louie turned off the T.V by using the remote with his nose, then he yawned and fell asleep next to TriLouie and their kids.

Louie Jr. and HeartLouie slept close to their parents.

Then a bang on the door was heard and Louie woke up quickly to see who it was, it was Mach Bomber and Crash Bomber again. Louie growled and got everyone to leave the house by using the back door.

Louie Jr. squealed and whined until Louie had to silence his son at the moment. TriLouie jumped out of the house first and then Louie and the kids.

"Louie!(Come on! I know where to hide out here!)" Louie beckoned them to follow.

TriLouie nodded and followed him. They hid inside of a hole where no Bomber could reach them, then they were all quiet.

Mach Bomber bursted into the house and searched everywhere for Louie and his mate, but he couldn't find them.

"Aw nuts! They ran off again!" Mach Bomber shouted as he ran off.

"Louie is not too far though!" Crash Bomber laughed.

"Shut up! They're not here you idiot! They ran off into the forest!" Mach Bomber yelled as they both ran into the dark forest.

Louie and his family appeared from the hole and ran back inside, nothing was broken or moved so they all went back to bed that night.

"Louie!(That worked! Now Mach Bomber can't find us now!)" Louie giggled. TriLouie laughed as well, she enjoyed her mate as Louie licked her face again.

Louie Jr. and HeartLouie fell asleep again.

Louie fell asleep next to TriLouie again.

At The Movies...

White Bomber and Pretty Bomber were watching the evil Louie That Stocks At Night. It was a real scary movie, everyone screamed and hugged their dates quickly.

"Wow, I like this movie. Should we call Louie?" Pretty Bomber asked.

"Um...Sure, lets go." White Bomber nodded as they were about to leave until the evil Bombers showed up.

"Not them again!" Pretty Bomber gasped.

"So you went out on a date without Mach Bomber's permission! Wow we are gonna kick your White butt black and blue!" Shadow Bomber giggled.

"And this is what we will do to you!" Yellow Bomber shouted as he charged at White Bomber and Pretty Bomber.

White Bomber threw a bomb at them and it caused a big explosion at the movies. Pretty Bomber ran behind the walls and ducked.

"Save me! Please save me White Bomber!" Pretty Bomber sobbed as she saw her enemies running towards her.

White Bomber jumped on Shadow Bomber and hit him, Blade Bomber went back to White Bomber's house to search for his pet Louie like he planned.

"Get off of her!" White Bomber shouted as he bombed Shadow Bomber away. Yellow Bomber was crushed by the wall that came down on him. He was dead.

"Yellow Bomber! Noooooooooooo!" Shadow Bomber whined out loud.

White Bomber kicked him out of the way and throw a bomber at him so that he was crushed down by the other wall as well.

At the house...

Louie's ears pricked, he noticed Blade Bomber was coming up to the house, the door wasn't locked so he slammed the door in and ran up to Louie, he drew out his sword and pointed it at Louie's nose.

"You will die! You will all die! You won't live by your owner anymore because Mach bomber won't let you!" Blade Bomber laughed as he slashed Louie away from his family.

"Louie!(Noooooooooo!)" TriLouie howled as she hopped on top of Blade Bomber and bit his throat.

"GUUUUUUAH!" Blade Bomber yelped.

Louie was lying still, his neck was bleeding slowly. The cut was a little deep.

"Louie!(Louie get up! Please get up! Help! Help! 911! Help! My mate is down!)" TriLouie panicked as Louie didn't move at all.

Sirens were heard and the animal control came for Louie, understood that Louie was injured by Blade Bomber. Blade Bomber was killed by TriLouie's bite, she wanted to protect her mate s much.

"It will be okay TriLouie, Louie is fine. He's breathing slowly." reassured her and followed him into the truck with Louie Jr. and HeartLouie in her jaws.

"Louie..." She whimpered.

"You guys have wonderful Louie kids." smiled but TriLouie looked down at her mate.

"Louie...(Louie, please be okay.)" TriLouie nudged him.

Louie opened his eyes slowly and looked at her, he smiled a little bit and licked her white muzzle.

"Louie...(I will be fine, after I get my throat managed, we will be back at home. Thanks for yelping.)" Louie replied.

"Louie! Louie! Looooooooouie!" His kids cried.

"Louie...(It will be okay, I'm fine kids.)" Louie grunted as he was in 's office getting his throat cleaned off and bandaged.

"Your all done Louie." said as he lets Louie walk out and meet his mate.

"Louie!(Louie! Oh your okay!)" TriLouie cried and hugged him tight.

"Louie...(Thanks.)" Louie replied as they walked out with their kids following them from behind.

waved a goodbye at Louie and his family, Louie smiled back and they went home.

When White Bomber got home, he noticed Louie's neck.

"Are you okay Louie? Who did that to you?" Pretty Bomber gasped.

"Mach Bomber's minions might have done this to Louie because they were at the movies and we killed both of them!" White Bomber explained.

"So that means that Blade Bomber slashed Louie really badly. Aw...You poor thing." Pretty Bomber whined as she petted Louie and hugged him. Louie purred and licked her.

"Louie likes everyone, but he is also protective!" White Bomber cheered as Louie yawned and went back to bed.

"Well, I hope Louie get better, I will see you later white Bomber!" Pretty Bomber said as she waved a goodbye to him.

"Bye!" White Bomber replied as he closed the door and walked into his room and went to bed.

Black Bomber and BlackLouie were also getting ready for bed at their house, HoppingLouie was going crazy because he wanted to stay up until he yawned.

"Time for bed HoppingLouie, you have to sleep in the bed that I bought for you though because your too big to fit on my bed." Black Bomber reminded him.

BlackLouie slept in the closet while HoppingLouie got into his bed and curled up, he let out a huge yawn revealing his sharp teeth, his big tongue and his uvula.

BlackLouie was already sleeping, he felt good after their walk to the park with the girls. Everyone thought of him as a hero now.

Black Bomber got into bed and also fell asleep, they didn't bother to call White Bomber while he was spending time with Pretty Bomber that night.

At Pretty Bomber's house...

SoaringLouie and HyperLouie were sleeping when she came in, she walked over to them and petted them.

They both let out a huge yawn and looked at her, they both licked her and fell asleep again.

"You guys must be tired from waiting, well I'm going to bed." Pretty Bomber yawned as she into bed and fell asleep as well.

In the forest...

Mach Bomber and Crash Bomber were looking for Louie, they knew that he ran away, but they weren't in the forest, they were back at home. Mach Bomber was so stupid that he fell for Louie's old trick.

"So when will we find them!? Hahahahahahahaha!" Crash Bomber laughed.

"Shut up and search!" Mach Bomber shouted.

The next day...

White Bomber woke up and noticed his Louie was asleep. still, so he didn't bother to wake him up again.

"I should have never left Louie alone, now he's hurt." White Bomber sighed as he ate his breakfast.

Louie rolled over and yawned, he looked up at White Bomber who was looking sad.

"Louie?" Louie asked as he licked White Bomber's pink hand.

"I know, but still. Mach Bomber has come back to hurt you and me as well." White Bomber replied.

"Louie Louie!" Louie begged.

"I won't get rid of you Louie, your my friend." White Bomber answered while petting him.

"Louie!" Louie purred and rubbed up against White Bomber and lthen he licked him.

"Okay okay!" White Bomber laughed as Louie smiled.

He fed Louie some watermelons and gave TriLouie some straw berries while the kids ate watermelons with their father.

"Don't worry Louie, we will soon get Mach Bomber and stop him from ruining our lives!" White Bomber promised as Louie purred in agreement.

TriLoue woke up and walked over to White Bomber and licked his pink hands, White Bomber was bending down to pet her.

Louie smiled at his mate. She really cared about him, Louie Jr. and HeartLouie ran over to their mother and rubbed up against her.

TriLouie purred as they were picked up by White Bomber.

"Aw... You guys are so cute!" White Bomber completmented as Louie Jr. licked his face and HeartLouie purred and yelped in happiness.

"Louie!(Mach Bomber is looking for us in the wrong place White Bomber.)" Louie laughed.

"Great! Thanks Louie, now Mach Bomber will think that we ran away and that we never returned!" White Bomber said as they all went out to meet Black Bomber.

**What will happen now that Mach Bomber is down? Will he ever find out that Louie is really at home? To Be Continued...**


End file.
